Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 011
Summary The group learn about the game Capsule Monster Chess or CapMon for short, when Miho Nosaka obtains a Gacha Box (a capsule container) whose capsules are filled with jewelry of Miho's fancy. Miho then reveals it was Warashibe, a college student whom she met just recently, that sent it as a present to her. While Yugi briefly explains Capmon to others, Miho expresses her joy of the present, much to Hiroto Honda's protest. Soon after, Yugi meets up with Warashibe, with whom he has been a friend for some time now due to their common interest in CapMon (a "CapMon buddy" as Warashibe puts it), and informs him on Miho's reaction on the present. The whole thing revealed to have been Yugi's idea in the first place. Warashibe reveals his obsession for Miho, explaining how he saw her briefly through a show window while obtaining new CapMon capsules. Ever since, Warashibe has been convinced the two were fated to be together, and keeps referring to Miho as his "CapMon Goddess", and he is dedicated to win her heart, much to Yugi's dislike of his extreme reaction. Later that evening, Miho visits Yugi's grandfather's shop and obtains a minor CapMon capsule, intending to send it to Warashibe as a token of gratitude for the present, thinking of Warashibe as a pen pal. However, Warashibe misinterprets the message as a love confession and leads Yugi to his secret base filled with rare level 4 and 5 CapMon on the next day. He asks Yugi for his help in order to meet Miho in the most romantic way he can imagine, but Yugi, initially shocked by the idea, tries to refuse, yet Warashibe's baby cry soon convinces him otherwise. Yugi and Warashibe then try executing the plan for him to meet Miho, which consisted of Yugi putting on a ridiculous disguise and pretending to be assaulting Miho, allowing Warashibe to save her, which fails miserably due to Miho seeing through Yugi's disguise and repeatedly striking Warashibe with her purse, because he was being too direct in his confession. Miho runs away crying out loudly how she does not know anything about CapMon, leaving Warashibe beaten and heartbroken. Due to the rejection, he later schemes at his base and wonders what he did wrong, eventually concluding there must be a reason why she refused him, and sets out to eliminate it. The next day, Warashibe disguises himself as a member of the kitchen staff in Domino High School cafeteria, and after concluding Miho rejected him because Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki were in the way, decides to eliminate them by offering them glasses of poisoned water. As a result, all three end up hospitalized in the nursery with a bad stomachache, with only Yugi and Miho remaining healthy. Miho receives a letter from Warashibe, who claims to have brought judgment upon those who interfere with their fate. This infuriates Miho, who immediately asks Yugi to lead her to Warashibe's place. Once there, Miho scolds Warashibe, who shows no remorse. After being rejected for the second time, Warashibe proposes they settle the argument with a game of Capsule Monster Chess, with the stakes being that Warashibe would leave Miho alone if he looses, but Miho will have to accept her fate as his sweetheart otherwise. Miho angrily accepts. At the start of the game, both Miho and Warashibe take turns in drawing capsules from a dispenser. Miho ends up with a poor set, consisting of three level 1, a level 2 and a level 4 monster, while Warashibe's gets a set of high-level monsters, including three level 4 and 2 level 5 monsters. Despite claiming to have studied the rules of CapMon, Miho ends up pushed in a corner and Warashibe easily takes out one of her monsters on the first turn. Angry with the resulting table, Miho yells at Warashibe and accidentally pushes Yugi into the capsule dispenser, which tips over and breaks. This exposes a hidden device that Warashibe had installed to alternate between high and low-level capsules, which had resulted in him getting much stronger capsules that Miho. Realizing that Warashibe cheated, Miho declares herself winner and tries to leave with Yugi. Warashibe attempts to block their exit, by dropping a portcullis. However the mechanism malfunctions and instead results in a large beam dropped on Miho and Yugi. As the dust settles, Dark Yugi emerges with Miho in his arms,much to Warashibe's surprise. Dark Yugi challenges Warashibe to a Game of Darkness. Dark Yugi agrees to continue with Miho's current set field and set of monsters, which Warashibe reluctantly agrees on, and is impressed how the Game of Darkness made the monster figures come to life, and one of each of their monsters already annihilated each other. Warashibe then destroys another one of Dark Yugi's monsters with Dinosaur Wing, and after Yugi makes a turn by placing his next monster without attacking, Warashibe destroys it with Head Sucker, leaving Dark Yugi with only one monster left. Claiming to have won the match, Warashibe is then asked to look at the field, and he realizes all his monsters were aligned in a diagonal pattern, which is what Dark Yugi was counting on. His last remaining monster is Torigun, who despite his otherwise low rank and limited battle qualities, possesses a special skill that goes in Dark Yugi's favor: it can move and attack in a diagonal pattern, and destroy any monster it comes across, even if it's a level 5. With this move, Toribe destroys all of Warashibe's remaining four monsters, winning the game for Dark Yugi. Warashibe is shocked by the outcome, with Dark Yugi telling him how CapMon is not something to be collected, but played with, and know how to win using every monsters' ability. Warashibe becomes struck with rage, and after flipping the table in frenzy, he still demands for Miho to become his, for which Dark Yugi inflicts a Penalty Game on him, capturing him inside a massive monster capsule, before leaving with Miho. After Yugi and Miho's friends recover from their poisoning, they discuss how it is better now with Warashibe off the scene. While Jonouchi complains that he never wants to hear about CapMon again, Miho comes cheerfully running. She trips and falls, revealing her purse was full of CapMon. Cast